Destined
by jessiCore123451
Summary: Marked, in my own version! Zoey Montgomery is Marked, and destined to be at the House Of Night. When she gets there she meets her soulmate Stark, discovers her powers, meets new friends, and becomes enemies with her Mentor. Will Zoey be happy? READ.
1. Chosen

**Destined**

**I didn't know what to think next when I saw the dead guy standing next to my locker. Kayla was talking to me in her usual K-Babble, so I decided to ignore it, I mean, it's probably my imagination. Yeah, that's it.**

**"OMG, aren't you excited for Heath's, oh **_**Heath's**_**, football game tomorrow night? I mean he's your boyfriend-" I cut Kayla off.**

**"Almost boyfriend." I smiled gleamly.**

**"Fine. **_**Almost boyfriend.**_** Well he will be there, and I mean last game, he wasn't that drunk. Or high. Okay.. maybe he had like six beers, and three shots, but big whoop- nothing major!" Kayla explained. "Zoey? **_**Zoey?**_**" **

**"Y-Ye-yeah." I stuttered. **

**"Are you okay?" I started to shake my head no, when the dead guy spoke.**

**"**_**Zoey Montgomery, Night chooses thee. You will now be Marked, your destined to be at the House Of Night!**_**" He pointed one, long finger at my forehead. It exploded in pain, and I fell over. The dead guy disapeared, and everything went black.**

*********

_**Darkness. Darkness was all I could comprehend. All I could see. All I could imagine. I was not bearable. I don't remember much about myself.**_

_**My name is Zoey Montgomery. I am 15 years old. My parents names are Linda Heffer, and Steploser. I hate him, he's not my Dad. Just an unwanted visitor- not wanted- not needed.**_

_**I thought hardly. What had happened to me? Why was I swallowed in darkness? Memory crashed me with despair, and reality. And a blinding life stretched before me, and swallowed me. Please help me...**_

**My eyelids fluttered, and I gazed above me. Kayla was hovering over me, her eyes popping out of her head like a fish. Despite the terrible situation, I laughed. "Kayla, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish." I laughed larder.**

**"Zoey, are you okay? He Marked you Zoey-" She broke into sobs. "Who's going to go to school with me? To games? Oh Zoey! I will miss you!" She cried louder. I pulled her close to me, and hugged her hard.**

**"I will miss you to K. I promise I will call you in about a week. I need to get settled in first. Loves you K." I hugged her closer, stood up. I walked away, hearing her sobs whisper behind me.**


	2. Welcomed

**Destined, Chapter 2**

* * *

**The drive home was shorter than I thought. Why was the sun hurting my eyes? Almost to the point where it was unbearable. I pulled up toward the house in my Vintage VW Bug. As I pulled up in the driveway I was suddenly worried. My parents hated everythnig about me. It made me unconfortable. I stepped out of my Bug, clutching my backpack for emphisis. I stepped inside the house. I placed my bag down, and yelled, "Mom!"**

**She approched around the corner, "What is it baby-" She stopped in a dead halt. "Zoey Montgomery! What have you done?" She screamed.**

**"I didn't **_**do**_** anything, Mom. It happened to me. I was Marked. Now, I am leaving to go to the House Of Night." I went to my room, and packed all of my things, and I left. I started to tear up. I needed one thing- only one. **_**I needed to go see Grandma Redbird right now.**_

* * *

**I drove my Vintage VW Bug up towards my Grandma's Lavender Farm. I brought my Bug to a halt, and went to her door. There was a note.**

_**Zoeybird, I am out by the Lavender. Come and see me there. I love you.**_

_**~Grandma..**_

**After I read the note I suppresed a sigh. She always new when I was coming- when I was in need. I walked around the house and up the trail, towards the Lavender. I was walking when I heard the first of the voices, and felt dizzy. I stopped dead in my tracks. The voices became more clear.**

_**Join us.. come to me.. Zoey Montgomery.. we are the Spirit people.. come to us..**_

**I felt to overwhelmed now, so I passed out.**

*********

_**I was in a tunnel, where a women sat upon a bench. The ones from old movies.. the ones we thought we're imaginary. She turned to face me. "Zoey Montgomery. I am Nyx, the vampyre Goddess. You will be my chosen one." She walked over to me, and kissed my forehead, where my Mark lay. **_

_**"Am I dead?" I heard myself ask.**_

_**"No, my deary. You are not even close to dead. Remember this Zoeybird. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good... Be well Zoeybird.. I will see you soon..." And Nyx vanished.**_

_**I heard humming. A bird? That was when I realized the tone. It was a Cherokee song, my Grandma used to sing to me. She was with me, and that made me feel happy- hopeful. REMEMBER......**_

**I opened my eyes, to the face of my Grandma.**_** "Grandma.." **_**I managed to croak.**

**"Zoeybird, your okay, baby. Your okay." She whispered patting my arm.**

**"Where am I?"**

**"You are in the House Of Night's infirmary. Oh Goddess!" She gasped.**

**"Sylvia? What's wrong?" A mystery voice asked.**

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**"I am Neferet. The High Priestess, or like a normal High School Princibal. I will be your Mentor. My gift is to heal." She pressed her hand to my forehead, and whispered something. Suddenly, I felt much better. "You will heal.."**

**"Neferet.. what does it mean?" Grandma asked.**

**"It means she's special." Neferet answered.**

**"What? How am I special?" I asked.**

**"Your cresent moon on your forehead, has been filled in." Grandma explained. I was to shocked to speak, so I sat up, and looked in the mirror. They we're right. My normal cresent moon on my forehead, was filled in. **

**"Can I go to my room please?" I asked, still facing the mirror.**

**"Sure thing." Neferet said.**

**"Grandma did you get my stuff?" I said.**

**"Yes, it is all already put away." **

**I gave my Grandma a hug, and she kissed my cheek. "Be well, Zoeybird. May Nyx bless, and watch over you. I love you."**

**I felt one tear escape my eye, "I love you too Grandma."**

**"Zoey in this new life, you can change your name. Would you like to?" She asked.**

**"Yes. Instead of Zoey Montgomery, I change my name to Zoey Redbird. Like my Grandma." I smiled warmly at her. She smiled back in return. We walked out seprate ways.**


	3. Sensitive

**Destined, Chapter 3**

**We approched the girl's dorm, in silence. Once we we're in, girl's stared at me. "Ladies, this is the new fledging Zoey Redbird. Treat her nicely, and with care." SHe gave me my room number, and keys. I was in room number 13. **_**Lucky thirteen. Wow.**_** I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

**A girl with tight jeans on, with black cowgirl boots, and a cute top was standing infront of me. "Hi, i'm Stevie Rae. What room are you in Zoey?" She asked.**

**"13." I answered. Her smile widened.**

**"I am in room 13! We are roommates!" She hugged me. I eagerly hugged her back. I met a girl already. Stevie Rae was a sweet name. But great. She was a total **_**okie.**_

**She grabbed my hand, and towed me towards our room. When we stepped in, I smiled. The room was esquisite. My stuff was already put away neatly. While her stuff was put away as well. There was even a tiny bathroom in the corner.**

**"Shower? In the bathroom..?" I asked.**

**"Yep. With a cabniet. Your toilettries are already put away. Your Grandma is really organized." She smiled. "Well you can go take a shower, relieze all that stress. We have a circle soon."**

**"Umm.. is there.. umm.." I stumbled.**

**"Blood?" She added helpfully. "No. We do drink blood though. If you want."**

**"I will pass, thanks." I smiled at her, while she smiled back at me in return. I headed into the bathroom, and relaxed. I went into the shower.**

**STEVIE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Zoey was in the bathroom getting washed up. I was really happy that she was finally here. I got a roomate! The bathroom door creaked open, and she came out.**

**"I feel better now. Thanks, Stevie Rae." **

**"No problem, Z."**

**We headed out of the dorm to the circle casting. I wonder what it was. We entered a room that was amazing. A giant statue of Nyx stood near the end wall. We sat around the circle, and Neferet cast it.**

**"I call the first element to our circle, Air. I call to you Air and ask that you blow away anyone's fear. Come to me Air!" Neferet yelled. I felt a sudden rush, of a cold breeze. I shivered. What is going on?**

**"I call the second element to our circle, Fire. I call to you Fire, and ask that you burn away anyone's despair. Come to me Fire!" Neferet sang. I suddenly felt very, **_**very**_** warm. Huh.**

**"I call the third element to our circle, Water. I call to you Water, and ask that you wash away anyone's mourn. Come to me Water!" She inticipated. I felt water around me, and I smelled ocean water. Odd.**

**"I call the forth element to our circle, Earth. I call to you Earth, and ask that your nurishing strength destroy anyone's greive. Come to me Earth!" She said. I smelled hay, and honeysuckle. I also heard birds chirping like crazy. What was going on?**

**"And lastly, I call the fifth element to our circle, Spirit. I call to you Spirit, and ask that you give energy, and life to everyone's souls! Come to me Spirit!" Neferet said. I felt my Spirit flutter, and felt relaxed. I would have to talk to Stevie Rae about this.**


End file.
